Ye Zong
|-|Base= |-|Black Scaled Earth Dragon= |-|Snow Wind Great Ape= Summary Ye Zong is a member of the major Snow Wind Family and Ye Ziyun's father. He currently holds the position of City Lord of Glory City. At the start of the series, he was said to be at the "peak" of Black Gold rank and the strongest Demon Spiritualist in Glory City after his father, Ye Mo. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''High 7-C | Likely 7-A, at least''' 7-A with the complete Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array '''Name: Ye Zong Origin: Tales of Demons and Gods Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Practitionner, Fighter, Demon Spiritualist, City Lord of Glory City. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Expert, Acupuncture, Expert Swordsmanship, Limited Power Nullification (He can undo Nie Li's Void form due to him being far weaker than Ye Zong at the time), Overwhelming Aura, Telekinesis, Absorption of souls, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Demon Spiritualist can harm souls), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Durability Negation via Soul Manipulation (Can attack souls directly), Fusionism, Transformation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation | All previous abilities except for Fire Manipulation and Breath Attack, Pseudo-flight, Ice Manipulation, Afterimage Creation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Superior to Shen Hong, who is stronger than Duan Jian). Can ignore durability to an extent via Soul Manipulation. | Likely Mountain level (While being weaker than Long Sha, he should still be comparable to him), at least Mountain level 'with the complete Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array (Restrained a dozen of Legend rank experts and would have killed them if not for one of them using a secret technique that increased his power to Demigod rank).Can ignore durability to an extent via Soul Manipulation. 'Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely''' higher (Far faster than Silver Rank Nie Li) | At least '''Hypersonic+, likely''' higher (Faster than before) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Likely Mountain Class Durability: Large Town level | Likely Mountain level Stamina: Very High (He should have a far higher stamina than Silver Ranked Practionner.) | Very High Range: Standard melee range, dozen of meters with energy projection Standard Equipment: Unnamed sword Intelligence: Very High, as a City Lord, he has ruled for dozens of years over Glory City and elaborated strategies in order to survive each time a Demon Beast horde threats the city. Weaknesses: A poison specialized to kill dragons can weaken and put him on the verge of death. | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Physical abilities *'Acupuncture:' He should be able to use acupuncture like Shen Hong. *'Swordsmanship:' He has been seen wielding a sword many times, meaning he has some skill at using it. Spiritual abilities *'Black Scaled Earth Dragon:' Ye Zong merges with the Black Scaled Earth Dragon within his soul realm, allowing him to use the following abilities: **'Dark Flames:' Ye Zong spit black fire towards his foe. *'Snow Wind Great Ape:' Ye Zong merges with the Snow Wind Great Ape within his soul realm. *'Traceless Snow Wind Technique:' Ye Zong creates an intense blizzard beneath his feet, allowing him to walk in midair. *'Frost Flash Sword Aura:' Ye Zong use a technique that turns into dozens of sword afterimages as it makes multiple attacks. Key: Black Gold Rank | Legend Rank Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tales of Demons and Gods Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users